


The boy in the tree

by TheLittlePaperSailor



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePaperSailor/pseuds/TheLittlePaperSailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry à 20 ans et aime grimper aux arbres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy in the tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A ceux qui de là-haut ou de là-bas veillent et demeurent loin de nos yeux mais proche de nos cœurs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+ceux+qui+de+l%C3%A0-haut+ou+de+l%C3%A0-bas+veillent+et+demeurent+loin+de+nos+yeux+mais+proche+de+nos+c%C5%93urs).



« Depuis quatre mille ans il tombait dans l’abîme.  
  
Il n’avait pas encor pu saisir une cime, »

  


[Air – Bach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrVDATvUitA) ~ [Saturn - Sleeping at last ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA)

  


Sur la plus haute branche, adossé au tronc, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité vague du ciel bleu, il pense. Des élèves se promènent sous le grand arbre, certains le regardent et d'autres passent seulement, habitués à ce que certains appellent des _conneries,_ des _actes pour se faire remarquer,_ des _extravagances_.Au loin, un étudiant en lettres l'observe, il le griffonne sur son carnet en terminant sa cigarette, un bonnet enfoncé sur les oreilles. Il y a quelque chose de triste à être seul sur un arbre et à s'entêter à y rester, mais bon, pour ce qu'il en dit lui. Il ramasse ses affaires traînant au sol et écrase son mégot par terre avant de retourner à l'intérieur de l'université.

  


Harry est bizarre, tout le monde le lui dit, il a 20 ans et il continue à agir comme un gamin, à tirer la langue, à bouder, à grimper aux arbres dans le jardin d'une université. Louis a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi il grimpait toujours si haut, pourquoi il grimpait toujours dans ce même arbre, mais il n'a obtenu que des grognements désapprobateurs et des haussements d'épaules.

  


-Personne ne l'approche vraiment Harry, tu sais, et quand on tente de discuter avec lui on a l'impression de se heurter à un gosse alors ça ne donne pas envie.

  


Liam dit toujours ça quand Louis lui demande une nouvelle fois pourquoi le jeune homme monte toujours aux arbres. L'étudiant se doute bien que son ami en a marre de lui répéter sans cesse les mêmes choses au sujet du garçon, mais Louis est curieux. Ils finissent leur café et s'installent dans l'amphithéâtre en silence et durant tout leur cours sur la littérature française au 18ème siècle, le jeune homme dans l'arbre ne quitte pas les pensées de l'étudiant.

  


~

  


Ils marchent dans le couloir, Harry bouscule un étudiant sans le vouloir, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Le garçon vient de se renverser son café dessus et commence à aboyer sur le bouclé.

  


-Espèce de bouffon ! Regarde où tu marches non ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

  


Harry répond avec le sourire, l'étudiant continue.

  


-T'es vraiment con ! Regarde moi maintenant, je suis dégueulasse !

-Je me suis déjà excusé.

  


Son sourire ne fane pas et même lorsque l'étudiant lui balance le reste de son café dessus, il ne dit rien, il se met même à rire.

  


-C'est pour ça que tout le monde t'évite, espèce de taré va !

-C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ?

-Grandit un peu putain.

  


L'étudiant s'éloigne et le bouclé continue son chemin sous les regards incompréhensifs et les murmures des autres. Louis a vu la scène de loin, mais happé par le tourbillon de la foule il s'est vite retrouvé dehors. Il regarde l'étudiant en rage s'éloigner et soupire en s'allumant une cigarette. Comment peut on être aussi immature ?

  


Louis a revu Harry, pas dans son arbre cette fois mais au café. Il discutait avec ses amis quand il l'a remarqué, seul à sa table, un paquet de bonbons près de lui et un livre ouvert qu'il semblait lire avec attention. Pour être honnête l'étudiant se demandait quel genre d'études le garçon pouvait bien faire, il avait du mal à l'imaginer dans un quelconque domaine d'études. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant en train de s'empiffrer de bonbons, il lui fait réellement penser à un gamin, mais toute cette situation est trop... étrange, trop inhabituelle pour qu'elle ne repousse pas Louis. Il se reconcentre alors sur ses amis, et lorsqu'il tourne à nouveau son regard vers la table, celle-ci est  _vide._

  


_~_

  


\- Je suis le ténébreux, - le veuf, - l'inconsolé,

Le prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie  
Ma seule étoile est morte,  
\- et mon luth constellé

Porte le soleil noir de la Mélancolie.

  


Il récite ces cinq vers tout en grimpant dans son arbre, tous les étudiants esquivent l'endroit où il se trouve en décrivant une courbe parfaite. Il arrive finalement sur une des plus hautes branches et s'adosse contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il sourit, assit à califourchon sur sa branche préférée.

  


Les amis de Louis lui ont gentiment fait comprendre que son obsession pour l'étrange étudiant leur semblait démesurée, et qu'il devrait s'arrêter de chercher à autant le comprendre car il n'y a sûrement rien à comprendre. Le jeune homme s'est dit que c'était vrai, qu'il n'y avait rien à découvrir sur un garçon de 20 ans qui grimpe aux arbres et qui se conduit comme un gamin, que c'était bizarre et qu'il devait même être un peu dérangé pour réussir à vivre de cette manière. Alors il a arrêté de chercher, recommencé à l'esquiver, comme tous les autres le font si bien. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose d'un peu dérangé à se parler tout seul, assit sur une branche d'un arbre de l'université. Alors il suit la foule dans son tracé de courbe parfaite autour de cet arbre et de celui qui s'y trouve, et il arrête d'y penser. 

  


Le ciel est devenu pourpre cet après-midi là, alors que le monde continuait de tourner, d'éviter le garçon dans l'arbre, de s'occuper, lui avait planté son regard dans le ciel et s'y était perdu. Les nuages se formaient et se déplaçaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne les voit plus et c'était comme assister à la vie, d'une naissance à la mort. Le soleil était passé de très haut à très bas dans le ciel, faisant passer celui-ci par de jolies nuances de rose, d'orange et de pourpre que le jeune homme admirait et gravait en mémoire. C'était le 236 ème coucher de soleil qu'il admirait depuis son perchoir, comme un oiseau, et il rêvait de s'envoler et d'aller se poser sur l'une de ces grosses masses cotonneuses. Le ciel ressemblait à une peinture et il imaginait un artiste contempler cette œuvre magistrale qui se remplissait de petits points blancs lumineux, comme des milliards de petits mouchetis de peinture blanche. La nuit vient tout juste de tomber lorsqu'il redescend de son arbre, tous les étudiants sont partis et il fait face à un campus vide, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il tourne une dernière fois son regard vers le ciel avant de s'éloigner, disparaissant dans la nuit.

  


Il y a de ces pensées que l'on arrive pas à chasser et ce malgré tous les efforts et toute la bonne volonté du monde. On a beau y mettre toute son énergie, les ignorer, les chasser, elles finissent toujours par revenir lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins et il est finalement impossible de lutter plus longtemps contre elles. C'était un matin de Mai lorsque Louis s'est rendu compte qu'il pensait toujours à Harry, que parfois, lorsqu'il ne s'y attendait pas, une image du jeune homme dans son arbre apparaissait dans son esprit avant de s'en aller presque aussitôt. Il avait alors arrêté de lutter contre ces images sans pourtant en reparler à ses amis qui de toute évidence ne le comprenait pas. Louis s'était rendu compte que même s'il se fondait dans la foule, son esprit, lui, s'en échappait constamment.

  


C'était un après-midi de Mai et Louis rentrait chez lui. Il était passé sous l'arbre d'Harry et au lieu de dévier et de suivre les autres, il s'était arrêté en dessous, ses cahiers dans les bras, et le jeune homme avait posé son regard sur lui. Louis avait prit une grande inspiration, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, et il avait demandé ce que personne n'avait jamais osé demander.

  


-Pourquoi grimpes-tu toujours aux arbres ?

  


Le regard vert du jeune homme l'avait sondé, de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Il l'avait vu longuement réfléchir, papillonner des cils, froncer les sourcils. Il avait vu le jeune homme tourner son regard vers le ciel et puis, quand celui-ci l'avait reposé sur lui, son cœur s'était arrêté. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé, lui avait sourit et avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Louis avait entrouvert les lèvres, abasourdi, c'était donc ça, sa réponse ? Un simple haussement d'épaules ridicule. Lorsque Louis observa autour de lui, il remarqua que des étudiants c'étaient arrêtés pour entendre la réponse, eux-aussi, et Liam avait accouru, bousculant tout le monde, pour entraîner Louis au loin.

  


-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ce type est un gamin..

  


Ils étaient rentrés en silence. Louis était déçu, réellement déçu. Tout ça pour ça ? Tout ce mystère, toutes ces rumeurs, toute cette incompréhension pour finalement récolter un haussement d'épaules. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide, et se disait qu'au fond, si personne ne savait pourquoi il grimpait aux arbres, c'était peut être parce que, justement, il n'y avait aucune raison.

  


  


~

  


-J'aime les nuages... les nuages qui passent... là-bas... là-bas... les merveilleux nuages !

  


Louis récitait du Baudelaire sur le chemin de l'université. Le ciel était parsemé de petits nuages ronds et cotonneux. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours rêvé de se lover contre un nuage. Ces petites boules semblaient si légères et douces qu'elles l'attiraient, l'hypnotisaient, lui faisaient tourner la tête. Les mystères du ciel, parfois, lui semblaient plus familiers que les hommes et il se perdait souvent à s'imaginer lui aussi être une sorte d'étoile. C'était très sûrement ça, Louis devait être une étoile, une source de lumière à des années lumière de ses semblables. En tournant son regard vers l'arbre et vers le jeune homme s'y trouvant, Louis se dit qu'Harry devait aussi être une étoile, plus lointaine et un peu plus difficile à saisir.

  


Bien que le jeune homme n'ait pas cherché à creuser la réponse que le garçon dans l'arbre lui avait donné, celle-ci le laissait toujours sur sa faim. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre que ce comportement ne découlait pas de quelque chose et que cette passion de grimper dans ce même arbre n'était qu'un passe temps, qu'une habitude. Une sorte de lien s'était silencieusement tissé entre eux sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il se surprenait parfois à rêvasser du jeune homme ou à s'échapper dans son propre monde imaginaire où il vivait dans un arbre dont l'immense branchage lui permettait de se perdre dans l'immensité stellaire. Il griffonnait aussi parfois des esquisses ou des petits écrits sur le jeune homme.

  


C'était un après-midi d'été quand Louis s'était endormit sous l'arbre d'Harry, son carnet ouvert sur ses genoux à la page d'un poème. Il ne pouvait pas voir la fascination qu'il exerçait sur le bouclé car il était le premier élève à s'être autant approché de lui. Le châtain dormait bien paisiblement, la tête appuyée contre le tronc et le bouclé ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du jeune homme. Il était hypnotisé par ce garçon, par son carnet ouvert sur ses genoux, par son attitude. Louis se reçut soudain un petit sac remplit sur la tête, le réveillant et le faisant sursauter. Il se saisit de l'objet et en l'ouvrant y découvrit des bonbons. Il releva tout de suite la tête vers l'arbre et sourit au bouclé qui était sans aucun doute l'expéditeur de ce cadeau. L'étudiant les mangea en révisant, toujours sous l'arbre. Les jours suivants il revint s'asseoir sous l'arbre, récupérant généralement un petit cadeau du jeune homme qui s'y trouvait, que ce soit des bonbons ou un morceau de gâteau, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'attendait. Les autres élèves de l'université ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à Louis, qui, à leurs yeux, n'était pas aussi bizarre qu'Harry et pouvait donc ne pas être évité. Et puis, cet après-midi là, alors que Louis lisait Le Spleen de Parispour la énième fois il reçut de nouveau un petit sac. Cette fois il ne reçut pas une sucrerie mais un mot. Un petit mot de la part de l'étudiant dans l'arbre, ce qui le fit sourire car ce genre d'attentions correspondaient très bien à sa personnalité enfantine. Le jeune homme déplia le petit papier et y lu. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. Tu t'appelles Louis je crois. Est ce que tu voudrais prendre un verre avec moi un de ces jours ? Ou alors tu pourrais grimper dans mon arbre, c'est comme tu préfères. ». L'étudiant y répondit en souriant. « Je préférerais un verre pour commencer, je ne suis pas très familier avec la grimpette. Et oui, je m'appelle bien Louis. ». Il fit remonter le message jusqu'à son expéditeur et celui-ci lui sourit avant de lui indiquer de se pousser, ce que Louis fit avant de voir descendre le jeune homme avec une agilité assez impressionnante.

  


-Bonjour Louis.

-Bonjour Harry.

  


Ils se sourirent un moment et après ramassé leurs affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers un café non loin du campus. Louis avait prit une limonade et le bouclé l'avait imité sans perdre son sourire. Ils avaient un peu discuté, de tout et de rien, de leur scolarité, de leurs goûts musicaux, artistiques et de leurs plans pour le futur. Harry voulait être professeur d'art ce qui n'étonnait pas du tout Louis. Ils évitèrent le sujet du comportement du bouclé un long moment et quand l'étudiant se risqua sur ce terrain avec douceur, il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre en détournant son attention sur autre chose. Cette attitude rendait Louis un peu triste mais après tout, il n'avait pas à se sentir aussi blessé par un comportement qui ne le visait pas du tout. Ils se quittèrent en fin d'après-midi après que le bouclé l'ait longuement serré dans ses bras comme pour le remercier d'il ne savait trop quoi et il n'était même pas sûr que le jeune homme ne le sache lui même.

  


~

  


Ce manège avait continué un long moment, ils échangeaient mots et boissons des après-midi durant, Louis se perdant dans les yeux verts d'Harry tandis que celui-ci s'était mit à systématiquement le dessiner sans jamais accepter de lui montrer. Et si le jeune homme se faisait trop pressant, le bouclé se renfermait ou lui tirait la langue ce qui avait parfois le don de l'agacer. Parfois Louis se disait qu'il était un peu amoureux de ce grand gamin aux beaux yeux verts mais il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ça.

  


Le bouclé lui demandait de plus en plus de monter avec lui dans l'arbre et se faisait de plus en plus distant lorsque Louis refusait, en venant parfois même à annuler leurs sorties au café. Plus le temps passait et plus l'étudiant se lassait, il se lassait d'attendre des réponses, se lassait de ce comportement enfantin. Un jour il ne vint pas s'asseoir sous l'arbre et Harry fut malheureux tout l'après-midi durant. Et, alors qu'il se résignait à descendre de son arbre, Louis était venu. Il avait surgit de nulle part, comme une comète qui se serait écrasée au sol sans prévenir. Ils avaient regardé le soleil se coucher, l'étudiant au sol et le bouclé dans son arbre. Lorsque tous les élèves étaient partis, Louis s'était levé et avait péniblement grimpé à l'arbre, s'écorchant les mains et jurant suffisamment fort pour que le bouclé l'entende et se mette à rire doucement. Il parvint finalement à venir s'asseoir devant le bouclé qui lui sourit sincèrement. Après avoir reprit son souffle il ne le laissa pas entamer de discussion, il demanda, déterminé.

  


-Pourquoi montes-tu toujours à l'arbre, Harry ?

  


Une lueur passa dans les yeux du bouclé et Louis ne sût dire si c'était de la détresse, de la joie, de la mélancolie ou simplement l'éclat naturel de ces magnifiques yeux.

  


-Pour ça.

  


Harry désigna l'infinité du ciel en faisant de grands gestes à l'aide de ses bras.

  


-Pour.. les étoiles.. ? Pour le ciel.. ? Pour..

-Pour me sentir moi-même et libre.

  


Louis n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde et resta quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte avant de lentement la fermer, hochant la tête pour inciter le jeune homme à continuer.

  


-J'aime le ciel, Louis, j'aime son unicité, son immensité, ses mystères. J'aime tourner mon regard vers le ciel et rêver que je m'envole au milieu de tout ces milliards de petits points lumineux si resplendissants. J'aime laisser mon esprit imaginer d'autres peuples, d'autres vies, j'aime explorer les confins de l'univers de mon arbre. J'aime me promener au milieu des sillons des constellations. Je m'imagine me laisser porter par une étoile filante.. Je me sens si prisonnier, en bas, au milieu de la foule qui m'évite ou qui m'emporte. En bas, avec les autres je me sens malheureux, je me sens obligé de me formater pour répondre à une volonté qui n'est pas la mienne, pour plaire à des yeux qui me regardent mais ne me voient pas.. Et toi, tes yeux, Louis, ils me voient parce qu'on est pas si différents. Tu es comme une comète qui se serait écrasée, tu te laisses emporter par la foule, tu les laisses te voler ton éclat, ici bas tu es comme une étoile morte. Tu es une étoile retenue sur Terre. Alors qu'ici, avec moi, tu es plus proche de l'éclat des étoiles, tu peux être ce que tu veux être. Ici il n'y a plus de temps qui passe, plus de pression. Ici ton esprit s'envole même si toi tu ne peux physiquement pas le faire. Ici les rêves prennent vie, l'imagination l'emporte et les limites tombent. Ici il n'y a plus de pression, plus de moule à respecter, ici la foule n'est pas reine. Ici tu es dans le ciel, tu touches des doigts les étoiles et ici je vois la véritable beauté du monde. On a du mal à voir la beauté du monde, en bas, on baisse la tête, on se bouscule, on avance. Ici tu as juste à regarder autour de toi, à lever à peine les yeux et ça y est, tu vois toute la beauté du monde. Tu es libre.

  


Les paroles du jeune homme avaient fait pleurer le ciel et, protégés par l'épais feuillage de l'arbre, ils avaient laissé leurs lèvres se caresser ; découvrant l'autre à travers un baiser trempé de larmes de pluie. Le baiser ressembla à la collision de deux astres, une explosion intense de lumière et de sentiments. Et lorsque le garçon dans l'arbre murmura contre les lèvres de l'étoile : «  Et j'ai deux fois vainqueur traversé l'Achéron: / Modulant tour à tour sur la lyre d'Orphée / Les soupirs de la Sainte et les cris de la Fée. » ; un univers venait de se créer dans les yeux et le cœur de ceux qui avaient su contempler.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> L'idée de cet OS vient de @galeofstyles que j'ai pu trouver sur le blog de @cdp_theme, ici: http://gratteleclavier.skyrock.com/3269936286-Idee-31.html .
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ici ou sur Twitter à @louehcomet !
> 
> Les références des poèmes cités sont : La fin de Satan de V. Hugo, El Desdichado de Nerval et l'Etranger de Baudelaire. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu,
> 
> Love. x


End file.
